The Founding of Hogwarts: Birth of the Sorting Hat, 4
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: The four founders of Hogwarts try to decide how to Sort the students impartially. The Sorting Hat is born.


"How shall we Sort the students," asked Godric. They all pondered for a bit.

"We could hold a tournament," said Salazar. Rowena shook her head.

"No, the results would be inconclusive. How about a test?" The others grumbled.

"No," said Helga, "then everyone would be in Ravenclaw. We need something that is impartial and able to see into their minds and hearts." They sat in silence for a few moments. Godric noticed that Rowena had been staring at him.

"What is it, Rowena," he asked, a little annoyed that the Sorting had never occurred to him.

"We need something that can see into the children's minds," she said slowly, squinting at him.

"I think we have established that," he said. Rowena scoffed and snatched the pointed hat off his head.

"What are you doing," he asked. Rowena's lips were pursed as if she were having an internal debate.

"Oh, I see," exclaimed Helga, her eyes widening. She clapped gleefully and chuckled. Salazar moved to stand by Helga, nodding.

"Very astute, Rowena," he praised.

"What is it," demanded Godric. Salazar rolled his eyes.

"Of course _you_ would be the one who doesn't understand."

"Understand _what_?"

"Rowena is under the impression that we can enchant your hat to Sort the students."

Godric blinked, frowning.

"What?" This wasn't his forte. Loyalty and courage, yes. . . riddles, not so much. Salazar groaned.

"Explain it to him, will you? I have not the patience," he said to Helga.

"Of course, _mein Herr_. We will each put the qualities we admire most into the hat. Things that will mark each student as one of our own. The hat will read every thought the students ever had, and Sort them into the House that corresponds with specific qualities." Helga smiled brightly. "It's quite genius, really." Rowena tilted her head in a slight bow. The curves of her diadem traced the light, making it sparkle.

"Oh," said Godric lamely. "Well, then, I say we do it. It is my favorite hat, but I can get another."

Rowena held out the hat for the others to grab onto. When they each made contact with the worn leather, their fingertips seemed to grow warm. Their wands were raised above their heads, pointed downwards so as to form a sort of arch over the hat.

"You first, Salazar," said Rowena. He brought his wand down to his temple for a few seconds, then moved it over his heart. A ball of green light began to form at the tip. He didn't need to say the spell aloud; they had all learned to silence their spells long ago. When the ball of light was about the size of a man's fist, he deposited it into the hat. The leather seemed to soak up the green light, glowing green for a moment, then extinguished. The warmth pulsed beneath their fingers. Salazar nodded at Helga.

"Now you," he said. She mimicked his wand movements, bring her wand to her temple and her heart as he did. The brilliant golden glow of her ball of light illuminated their faces; it was like a miniature sun. Like Salzar, she deposited it into the hat, and the hat glowed gold for a moment before it went out again. Godric's light was red; it made the hat look like it was the dying embers of a fire. Rowena went last, her ball of light a brilliant blue. It seemed to cool down the hat after Godric's.

They all stood in the small circle, clutching the brim of the hat.

"That should do it, eh," asked Godric with a crooked smile.

"Not quite yet," said Helga, tapping the hat with her wand. The hat moved under their fingers.

"Say, why am I upside-down? A hat cannot rest on a head by the point," came an unfamiliar voice. Helga chuckled at her private joke. They all let go, except Godric, who turned the hat over in his hands. A mouth had formed in one of the leathery folds, but it had stopped talking. He placed the hat gingerly on his head.

"Yes, I know you," said the hat. Godric had expected this and kept perfectly still. "Part of you lives in me now. You have much courage. Your loyalty is unparalleled. You are GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word, startling them all.

"What did it say to you," asked Rowena.

"What we taught it to say," he told her, taking off the hat. They each passed it around amongst themselves, making sure it worked properly. Each time, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW," "HUFFLEPUFF," and "SLYTHERIN."

"At least we know it works," remarked Salazar, removing the hat from his own head and setting it down on a nearby stool.


End file.
